1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trays which may be formed from a cut and scored paperboard blank to provide double thickness end and side walls maintained in locking engagement to provide stacking strength to the trays.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. to Smith, No. 3,246,830, discloses a tray with flanged walls, but Smith is distinguishable from the present invention in that the present invention provides end walls of double thickness and flanged side walls, the latter having locking tabs extending therefrom locked in slots extending from hand receiving openings in the end walls.